


Soccer is a Thing of the Past... Right?

by apple_martini21 (smalls020)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hinata plays soccer, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Light Angst, M/M, Soccer, daisuga if you squint - Freeform, hinata is insecure, its not really angsty just a lil bit, kags gets jealous, yamaguchi is the only one with a braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalls020/pseuds/apple_martini21
Summary: Hinata played soccer before volleyball, but that's in the past right? Kageyama can't fathom the idea of Hinata leaving him to play soccer, and the rest of the team can't believe he would do anything other than volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first fic that's long(ish) (more than one chapter). So ya know bare with me if it's not the best. Also the POV in chapter 1 is the same scenario from both Hinata and Kags POV and then the rest is omniscient/skips around a lot so I hope that's clear 
> 
> Also I may have gone overboard with the soccer parts because I played soccer so I kind of got carried away. 
> 
> As always any criticism is welcome (:

Kageyama grit his teeth and quickened his pace. Hinata was going to kill him. They were supposed to meet at the park over an hour ago, but he’d accidentally fallen asleep, only waking up 10 minutes ago. He checked his phone while waiting to cross the street, he had responded to Hinata’s texts, albeit an hour later. He was just hoping Hinata hadn’t left the park, though he found that unlikely. He’d have left if Hinata was this late. No I wouldn’t have, his internal voice nagged. He shook his head and started to lightly jog. He was almost there when shouting caught his attention. His shoulders sagged with relief, recognizing that voice anywhere. His breath slightly heaved, but he slowed to a walk approaching the grassy field by the park, huffing in annoyance at the pick up game of soccer taking place in their usual spot. It wasn’t unusual for the pair to spend their afternoons lounging on the soft grass, just enjoying each other's company. 

“Here, here!” he heard Hinata’s voice calling for him, but as he looked around the park he was lost. Where was he? Until he heard him again, “Yeah, ball!”

That’s when he saw him. Cheeks flushed, face glistening with sweat, and arm raised in the air calling for the ball. Hinata was smack dab in the middle of the pick up soccer game. And he was good? Kageyama could recognize the look on his face. He saw it all the time when he played volleyball, his eyes wide and focused, his body coiled and tense. Ready for action. The ball was flying towards him, answering his plea for the ball. There was no way he could stop that ball, Kagyema though but it died at his feet. Not a second later he was moving, weaving in and out of the other team’s defense, the ball never leaving his feet, always in control

“Incredible,” a breath escaped him before Kageyama could even register his words. He was completely mesmerized by the ginger, who didn’t even seem to be looking at the ball at his feet. He remained in total control of his body as well as the ball, he moved naturally, not wasting any energy on unnecessary movements. His head was swiveling, looking for opportunities, looking for what to do next. Hinata must’ve decided because his head ducked in determination as he drove forward. He moved like a fish swimming upstream, fighting the current but gaining. He was going for goal. There’s no way he makes it. He’s so far away! Kageyama doubted him again, he knew sports and he knew Hinata wasn’t a soccer player, he was a volleyball player. And yet, in near perfect form, Hinata struck. The ball sailed in the air hitting the top cross bar and bouncing in. Kageyama’s stomach curled. 

“Nice shot, H!” he heard the chorus of praise from the field as Hinata laid on his back, arms spread, chest heaving. He let out a musical laugh that Kageyama had only heard a few times. He laughed a lot, sure, but this laugh was different. It was a sound borne from pure unadulterated happiness. Something didn’t sit right with Kageyama. As the other kids dispersed for water, it was clear the game was over. Kageyama began to approach Hinata, who was still laying in the middle of the field. He cllearing the awed expression from his face before leaning over him, can’t let him know I was that impressed. Hinata opened his eyes at the sudden shade over him.

“Oi! Took you long enough!” he laughed.

“Sorry, I fell asleep,” Kageyama reached out his hand to help his hitter up, “Not like you were bored,” he added with an eye roll.

“Shut up,” he laughed again, “you were an hour late! I had to find something to do.”

“You could’ve left,” 

Hinata punched his shoulder before walking away, towards the other soccer players. Kageyama started to panic. Does he want me to play soccer? Because there is no way in hell iIm doing that I mean I was late but still… 

Hinata clapped hands with some of the players and waved to them as he skipped back to Kageyama, the worry in his stomach settling back down. 

“Anyways Sleepy-yama, how was your nap?” 

“Good,” he was tense, and it had nothing to do with having just woken up, “you’re so sweaty,”

“Wow thanks,” Hinata responded dryly, “Did you watch the game?” He looked up at Kageyama with bright eyes.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, caught up in the bright brown looking at him. He cleared his throat, “I didn’t know you played soccer.” 

“I don’t,” raising the bottom of his shirt to wipe his forward.

Kageyama raised his eyebrow, unconvinced.

Hinata just laughed lightly, “Well, not anymore, I used to play before I found volleyball.”

They took a seat under a tree, facing the field where the other kids started playing again. Hinata looked wistfully at the field, and Kageyama couldn’t help the uncomfortable cold settling back in his chest, “You can keep playing if you want,” he added, looking away. 

“What? No, you just got here,” Hinata looked at him, eyes laughing, “Unless you wanna play?” 

“No.” His quick response elicited another laugh from the shorter. 

“You looked like you were having fun,” he shoved the words out of his mouth.

“Yeah I haven’t played in forever so I was super rusty,” Kageyama heard the contentment in his voice, “But still it was fun.”

This piqued Kageyama’s interest. As much as he hated the idea of Hinata playing soccer, if what he just witnessed was Hinata when he was rusty, he wanted to see Hinata play when he was at his peak. He’d never mention that though, he didn’t want Hinata to pick up soccer again. He didn’t want Hinata to leave volleyball. Leave him. 

“I guess the good stamina and speed make sense now,”

“Hmm?” Hinata’s eyes were glued to the game before them before turning to him, “Oh yeah, I played center mid,” 

Kageyama just looked at him, “Is that supposed to mean something?” He knew absolutely nothing about soccer. Why would he? He played volleyball. 

Hinata just stared at him before cracking a smile, “No, I guess not. Anyways wanna pepper?”

Kageyama laid in bed that night, still thinking about the ginger running down the field. Hinata moving through the opposing team in fluid movements, insane control over his body, every move precise and carefully thought through in less than a second. He looked natural. He looked in his element. Rusty???? Soccer quickly turned to volleyball, his movements just barely under his control, usually moving without thinking. His technique was sloppy, and when he did think it took too long. Kageyama only made himself feel worse by comparing soccer Hinata to volleyball Hinata. He had to remind himself multiple times that Hinata had started volleyball just three years ago and he was improving leaps and bounds everyday. But his mind still returned to Hinata demanding the ball and commanding the field. It was...hot. 

“Wait, what?” he said to his ceiling. Kageyama knew he had a crush on his friend (and the chance of him acting on it were zero), but he’d never really considered Hinata to be hot. Especially not playing soccer. His face twisted with disgust, and his stomach knotted with nerves. He wouldn’t lose Hinata to soccer. He couldn’t. 

**

I can’t believe he’s 20 minutes late, Hinata checked his phone, sending another text asking where he was. He looked around the park, it was quiet for a Saturday, the sun not quite high in the sky yet. 

“Watch out!” He barely had time to react before a ball appeared in front of his face. In one fluid movement, he stepped back and received the ball, controlling it with his chest and beginning to juggle it from one foot to the other. One of the guys from the pickup game jogged over, “Hey, that was pretty good,”

Hinata let the ball drop, passing it back to the other boy. He chuckled nervously, “Thanks, heh.”

“You wanna come play with us? It’s 9 vs 8 right now,” he added

“It’s been a while since I played,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, he didn’t want to impose.

“Who cares, we’re just playing for fun!” The other boy insisted, “I’m Sato, by the way,”

“Hinata,” he relented and jogged back to the open field. He’d never realized this field even had actual soccer goals before. 

“This is Hinata!” Sato called out to the other boys, “He’ll be on Sazuki’s team so it’s even.”

And with that the game began.

Adrenaline raced through Hinata’s veins. He felt alive. He had found himself situated in the middle of the field, conducting the team as if it were an orchestra and he was the conductor. Dominating the pitch. A laugh escaped his lips as he ran the ball through the center, passing down the flank to someone running wide. He then cut towards the goal expecting the cross to come. He leapt, using his new muscles to gain even more time in the air. The cross soared, meeting him in the air. It was a battle in the air and he was used to those. He directed the ball, just barely missing the goal wide. 

“Damnit,” he cursed, smile still plastered to his face.

“Damn, H, you got hops!” He had picked up the nickname early on in the game.

He just laughed and nodded, running after his failed attempt at goal. 

The game continued, Hinata commandeering the middle of the field, the other team powerless to defend him. His control over the ball was unmatched in the pickup game, and his stamina kept him running the entire time. The other team had just cleared it from an attempted break down one of the wings when Hinata saw the ball coming right towards him. He wanted to score. He trapped the ball, and began to move. He wasn’t even thinking at this point. It was just him against the world, his feet unconsciously controlling the ball as his mind worked through the possible outcomes of the present situation. He moved to create some space for himself, juking out the other team’s midfielders. He looked to the wings only to find them cut off or not ready. That means one thing, he grit his teeth and bowed his head in concentration. He looked through his bangs at the other team before driving towards the goal. When he had reached what would be right inside the 18 yard box he took his chance, his favorite shot. The ball sailed, little high, he chided, but luck was with him when it skimmed the top of the crossbar in the top right corner. 

His legs gave out beneath him, he laid there, arms outstretched and laughed. This was a familiar feeling...and yet it wasn’t at the same time. It was like when he scored a point after an especially long rally. Spiking the ball right between Ushijima’s block. But it was different. He had taken on their entire defense himself, not depending on anyone, and he scored! He laughed again, closing his eyes to the sun, enjoying its warmth. Wow, am I out of shape, his breath heaved. The sun had disappeared suddenly, giving his eyes a break, but his spine a chill.

“Oi! Took you long enough!” He smiled opening his eyes to see his setter leaning over him. Butterflies taking over his stomach at the sight of blue eyes peering down at him. 

“Sorry I fell asleep,” he reached out his hand and Hinata reached up, still a little tired from his last drive, “Not like you were bored,” he felt Kageyama’s eye roll and responded with an equally snarky comment before jogging over to his new friends. 

He had struck up conversations with a few of the guys between dead balls and breaks.

“I gotta go,” he clapped come of their hands, “but thanks for letting me play with yall,”

“Aye Hinata you’re leaving already,” someone sitting whined before another cut him off.

“Ito, you look like you’re about to pass out,” he laughed before turning to Hinata, “Seriously though, you should play with us more often. Here,” he held out his phone, “I’ll put you in our group message.”

After saying his good-byes, Hinata jogged over to an uncomfortable looking Kageyama. 

He and Kageyama placed themselves under a tree, and Hinata stretched his legs out, looking at the game his friends had started back up again. He was trying to focus on what Kageyama was saying next to him, but he kept thinking about how good it felt to finally be good at something. Recently he had really begun to notice how badly his volleyball skills, or lack thereof, were starting to affect the team. He was still struggling with his serves and he had just barely figured out how to receive. 

His feelings must’ve been painted across his face because Kageyama looked away, “You can keep playing if you want,”

“What? No, you just got here,” Hinata felt guilty, as much as he loved soccer. It wasn’t volleyball. But he couldn’t help but pick fun at his friend, he was an hour late after all, “Unless you wanna play?” 

“No.” 

The immediate denial to play made another laugh bubble out of the ginger. That and the idea of Kageyama playing soccer. The fluidity of soccer and the rigidity of Kageyama did not mesh well together in Hinata’s mind. 

He was still rusty though, remembering the traps and passes that definitely were NOT up to par with his old abilities. He mentioned this, only to receive silence from his raven-haired friend. 

He tuned back into the game before him, barely hearing Kageyama mention his stamina.

It took “Huh? Oh yeah,” he chuckled softly, “I played center mid,”

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Hinata turned to him. Oh my god, he ONLY knows volleyball. The fact that Kageyama was so smart when it came to volleyball, but not even knowing the equivalent of his position on the soccer field made Hinata smile. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing volleyball and just enjoying each other's company. He loved it, and he loved volleyball (WAY more than soccer), but being scolded for his shitty receives only reminded him further how much work he needed to put into volleyball… and how good it felt to be good at something like he had in the pickup game. He wanted to feel that rush playing volleyball. He wanted to be that good playing volleyball.


	2. Problems Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is some tension between everyones (my) favorite duo and it causes stress on the sunshine boy

A few days had passed since Hinata had played in that pick up game. A few days since he realized just how much he needed to improve on his volleyball skills if he wanted to succeed. If he wanted his team to succeed. So he spent every waking minute that he wasn’t at school, practicing volleyball. He was starting to go to bed later and waking up early. He was making progress, but at the same time was noticing his mistakes more and more. It seemed like Kageyama was also noticing his mistakes more and more. He scolded Hinata ruthlessly throughout practice. Demanding why he couldn’t serve or receive at the level of the rest of them. It ate at Hinata. But he buried his worries under fierce determination, practicing more at home and during lunch. 

“Oi, Hinata,” Daichi ordered from across the courtyard, “If you don’t stop practicing and eat your lunch, I’m going to force feed you!”

The red-head scurried to join them and quickly scarfed down his lunch. He walked with Kageyama to their class, talking about the upcoming practice matches.

“You should probably practice your sets, too,” Kageyama had casually tossed that into the conversation, unknowing of the chord it struck within Hinata. He mentally added it to the list of things to work on. 

*

This is not happening! Hinata internally panicked. He was having an offday. Of all days! Why today! He could tell the team was exasperated, most of all Kageyama who had yelled at him after almost every single play. He almost cried with relief when practice was over, running to his bicycle, eager to get home. 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t cry on the ride home, but he blamed the wind on the mountain. He was fine. 

After practicing for another 2 hours at home, incorporating overhead passes as well, his mother called him in for dinner. She would be taking Natsu to her dance class tonight, and warned Shoyo not to stay out too late practicing. He still had school work and chores. 

Another hour into practicing and Hinata could feel his frustration build up in the back of his throat. He tried to swallow the growing lump, but one more missed pass and he felt the tears crawl down his cheeks. Why am I not getting this? 

Without thinking, he rolled the volleyball up his foot and began to juggle. More tears flowed down his cheeks making it hard to see the ball bouncing off his feet. But he didn’t need to see the ball anymore. He knew where it was going by the way it bounced off his foot. Why can’t I be this good at volleyball? The more he messed with the ball with his feet, casually rolling it back and forth between his feet, attempting old tricks and trying to remember how to do the ones the boys had showed him on Saturday, the faster he stopped crying. He began to try more and more things with the ball before finaling trading it out for his old soccer ball from junior high. He realized he was panting, and the sun had long set. He’d ended up playing soccer for way longer than anticipated, and mentally scolded himself for getting distracted so easily. His mom and Natsu would be home soon, so he retired to his room to have a shower and start on his school work. What he didn’t see was Kageyama approach his yard and quickly turn around when he saw Hinata playing soccer with such ease. 

*

This had accidentally become a routine for Hinata. Play volleyball until his frustration with his lack of skill caught up to him, and then release the pent-up anger with relaxed soccer playing. He began to notice improvements in practice too, but it was still slow going. He wasn’t improving fast enough. And Kageyama only went harder on him. It felt like the more he improved, the more his friend scolded him. On more than one occasion, Daichi or Coach had to step in at Kageyama’s harsh words. But they were too late, his words stung. They drove Hinata to try harder, to push himself, but they also made Hinata face the doubt that was growing inside him. Was he really that bad? It only made matters worse when Kageyama had put a new rule over Hinata’s head that he wouldn’t set for him unless he had gotten at least 10 decent receives during practice. The more effort he put into receiving, the less he practiced hitting. Kageyama wasn’t even this strict when Hinata had just started working on skills other than hitting. 

Almost a week went by, before Suga stepped in and demand that Kageyama throw out the ridiculous rule. But the damage had been done. Hinata now added spiking to his to-practice list. He practiced spiking with Suga, also starting to get upset with Kageyama’s standards for hitting his sets. I have to learn to hit with other setters anyways, this is better. But he couldn’t help the sting of his friend refusing to practice with him. 

After a particularly;y grueling practice, Hinata was over the pettiness that Kageyama had rooted within their friendship, “Hey!” Hinata called after him before he could leave, “Kageyama, what the hell?”

Kageyama turned, face cold, “What?” his voice was flat.

“What do you mean, what?!” Hinata was fed up, he wanted to work on their quick but someone refused to work with him.

They faced each other, the rest of the team slowly trickling past them, curious but wanting to give them privacy.

“What the hell is with these insane standards all of a sudden? I want to work on our quick,” Hinata glared up at him, furious.

Something flashed in Kageyama’s eyes before the emotionless mask resettled over his face, “Then work on your receives.” 

Kageyama turned away, ending the conversation.

“Fuck you,” Hinata snarled, but Kageyama just walked away, as if he hadn’t heard Hinata’s harsh words. 

*

He had heard them. And they hurt. 

He had been worried about Hinata the day of his off-practice. He had been missing more than he usually did, and that concerned Kageyama. Walking all the way over the mountain to check on his friend only to find him playing soccer. Kageyama’s blood boiled with emotion. If he had time to play soccer, he had time to practice receives. Jealousy coursed through Kageyama and he had turned on a dime to head home. He spent the entire walk brooding over his friend’s sudden interest in another sport that he didn’t realize he was home until he was walking in the front door. It was decided, he would drive home the point that Hinata needed to practice. Since then he had been harder on his friend, hoping he’d get the point and start practicing volleyball outside of practice again. 

He had also started to distance himself from Hinata, mentally preparing for him to leave. Because that’s what people did. They left. They left him. It was only a matter of time before he realized he liked soccer more. War waged on within Kageyama, half of him convinced Hinata already chose soccer, the other begging Kageyama to convince Hinata to stay with volleyball. Anxiety consumed him, making him irritable. And the one person who knew how to help him through his anxiety, was the same person who was causing it. He began to cut himself from the rest of the team, afraid he’ll snap at them and they’ll leave him too. They were only really friends with me because of Hinata anyways, his anxiety sneered at him. And if Hinata had been angry enough to curse at him, he must’ve been really upset. Hinata rarely curses like that. 

At night he allowed himself to wallow in his own misery. At night he was alone with his thoughts, nothing to distract him from missing his best friend more than anything. It was in these moments when the side that wanted to beg Hinata to choose volleyball began to win the war. As long as I’m here, you’re invincible. Kageyama will never forget Hinata saying his own words back to him. Never forgetting the feeling of confidence that rides on those words. If Hinata leaves, what will happen to the team? These thoughts swirled in his head, lulling him to a fitful sleep.

Matters were only made worse when he saw one of the boys from Saturday’s pickup game walk across the courtyard after school the next morning. He could recognize their voice, meeting up with someone across the school yard. Kageyama had to do a double take. He was wearing a Kasasuno soccer uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to post chapters but I think this is right?
> 
> Anyways this chapter is slow and kind of filler, it was really hard to write ngl
> 
> :)


	3. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets caught playing soccer by some of the team

Saturday morning, around 11 in the morning, Yamaguchi found himself walking to the school to pick up his bag he forgot the night before, and Suga said he’d meet him there to let him into the room. He was passing the park when he heard a familiar cry.

“Yeah yeah yeah!” A mop of bright orange hair stood in the middle of the field, surrounded by 20 other boys, all running haphazardly around. Yamaguchi could make out Hinata, pointing at the ground in front of him running towards the goal. Oh, he wants the ball, Yamaguchi realized before doing a double take. Wait, Hinata is playing soccer?! Wait a minute… He watched Hinata dribble the ball through the center before sending it to the other side with a well placed switch through the other team's defense. Wait, he’s pretty good, Yamachuchi’s face was slack with surprise and a sense of pride began to swell in his chest. Quickly whipping his phone out, he started recording, he’d need evidence if he was going to share Hinata’s secret skill with the rest of the team. He stood, captivated by his friend on the field. It was impossible to not watch him. He was loud and demanding, ruling the field with every movement, everything he was on the volleyball court, he was on the soccer field. A force to be reckoned with. After watching Hinata play for a few more minutes, and getting a few more action clips of him (one where he even scored a goal!) Yamaguchi continued on towards the school, excited to share this discovery with Suga. 

He arrived at the school to see both captain and vice captain waiting for him, talking lazily, before noticing his arrival.

“Sorry for making you come here,” he bowed deeply and then added, “and for being late!”

They shared a bemused look and then unlocked the clubroom. While Yamaguchi was collecting his things, he showed Daichi and Suga the videos he had taken of their spiker. 

“He was amazing!” Yamaguchi exclaimed when they were walking out of the school gates. He tried to convey the intensity that radiated off their friend, and the sheer skill he possessed, but his words wouldn't do Hinata the justice.

“I wanna see!” Suga exclaimed, making his way towards the park excitedly, Daichi quickly following on his heels. They reached the park just to see the tail-end of the game. The boys were messing around, showing each other new tricks they had learned and the trio saw Hinata show off fancy footwork before shooting the ball from the middle of the field. 

“No-”

“Fucking,”

“Way.” The three of them completing the full sentence as Hinata lets loose a beautiful shot, long and arching making it in the goal without even hitting the ground once.

“Holy shit,” Daichi breathed out, “that was crazy!”

“How’d he kick it that far?” Suga followed up. The three of them made their way over to Hinata as he was leaving the group of players.

“Hinata!” Suga called him over to them, his face bright with exhilaration.

“Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?”

Daichi held up a hand to stop him, “What are you doing here?”

Hinata’s eyes went wide and began to explain himself, “It was nothing Captain, it’s just a fun-”

“No no,” their captain interrupted, “You’re not in trouble,” he laughed.

“That was amazing!” Suga cut him off, “we didn’t see much, just you totally beating some guy one on one and then shooting from half field and making it!” 

Yamaguchi was nodding furiously, “I saw you playing earlier, you were so good!” 

Hinata blushed under their praise, going to defend himself that he’s rusty and he’s not that good. 

After talking some more, Suga started to turn away, “I have to go, we better not lose you to the soccer team!” He called over his shoulder jokingly as Daichi turned to follow him.

The red head chuckled, “Don’t worry, Suga!” he called after them. 

Yamaguchi turned so they were walking together, he was curious on how Hinata got that good, and his history with the sport, how he used to play soccer before discovering volleyball.

“Well, I’m glad you play volleyball,” Yamaguchi said before parting ways, “we’d be lost without you. Especially Kageyama. Bye Hinata!”

“Bye, Yams!” He called, “Oh wait! Send me those videos!” Yamaguchi sent him a thumbs up, and Hinata went back to studying their parting words. Hinata mulled over those words. What had he meant? They’d be fine without me. And what did he mean ‘Especially Kageyama’? The thought sent butterflies to his stomach. They left him with mixed feelings,but ultimately cheered him up after the horrible week he’d had in terms of bad practices and Kageyama suddenly hating him. But he still didn’t think the team would be so helpless without him. They’re a good team, he thought to himself, suddenly upbeat at his teammates' praise of his playing. He texted Kageyama again, asking if he wanted to practice volleyball today. After their spat on Thursday night, Hinata had texted him twice. Once asking to talk, and the other time asking him to practice. He knew he was a little harsh on his friend, but he deserved it for putting Hinata through hell. He couldn't help the guilt that ate at him, he wanted to make Kageyama like him more, not hate him. But he had been so frustrated with his abilities and the fact that his best friend (and crush) had suddenly turned into a tyrant, demanding perfection from his peasant, that his anger had gotten the best of him. 

You know what, Hinata thought to himself before turning away from his home. Something’s up. He set his course for Kageyama’s house, planning to ambush him. 

He’d figure this out once and for all.

Kageyama was putting his dishes away from lunch when there was a knock at the door. His parents were away for the weekend, so he was apprehensive, not expecting anyone. But apprehension turned to dread when he cracked the door open and was met with a bushel of orange.

“No.” he tried to close the door, but Hinata had stuck his foot in the small crack in the door.

“Yes,” he responded in kind, “Let me in.”

He pushed his way into the house, huffing with pride and effort. 

Kageyama eyed him wearily, not forgetting their last discussion, and also ignoring the rush of feelings upon seeing him. It’s been too long since they hung out and Kageyama had missed him. He’d missed the constant chatter, and the smell of oranges and honey. 

Hinata called, apologizing for the intrusion before Kageyama informed him no one was home. 

“Oh, well,” he looked sheepish, “I didn’t think I’d get this far to be honest.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, feeling the anxiety boil up inside, He's here to tell me he’s quitting. He noticed the sweat on his face and hair, “You just play soccer?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, at the park,” Hinata looked around, not wanting to beat around the bush, “Is that why you’re upset with me? Because I play soccer? It’s not that different, I mean…” he trailed off.

“No I’m not mad at you,” Kageyama missed his friend, but he wasn’t willing to tell him everything. 

“Oh,”

Silence hung in the air, sitting on the couch between them. 

“How is it similar?” he broke the silence, it was his fault Hinata had forced himself into his house, the least he could do was make conversation.

“Well… actually… it’s pretty different now that I think about it,” Hinata scratched the back of his head, “But we played the same position!” He added with a smile.

Huh? 

His expression must have spoken for him because Hinata began to laugh, dissolving some of the tension between them, “Nothing it’s just the position I played, it’s- nevermind,”

“Oh,” 

“Why are you angry with me, Kageyama?” His head snapped up at his name, his blue eyes meeting brown ones. 

“I’m..not…” He forced out, his head retreating to its previous position looking out the window

He never lied. Hinata knew that he never lied. But he still looked skeptical.

“Promise?”

Kageyama’s chest ached, but he raised his head to meet his eyes, “yeah.”

“Okay,” he whispered, Kageyama knew he wasn’t convinced. He’d have to start going easier on him during practice.

“I’m gonna-” Hinata interrupted his thoughts, “I’m gonna go,” he wiped his hands on his pants and left without meeting Kageyama’s eyes. 

Hinata’s eyes stung as he walked away. Kageyama doesn’t lie. Which means Hinata must actually be really sucking to get criticism like that during practice. He reached up to wipe the forming tears from his eyes, the sting of disappointing the one person he wanted to improve for cutting deep into his already weakened chest. Any words of encouragement given by Yamaguchi were now crushed, by the person whose opinion means the most. 

Kageyama watched him walk away, noticing him reaching to wipe away what he assumed would be tears. Tears he had caused. His heart cracked, scolding himself, Great. Now he made his crush cry. Just great. He knew he was pushing him away, breaking ties before Hinata had the chance to, but Hinata still owned his heart, whether he knew it or not. And it hurt way more than Kageyama had anticipated. 

*

“Hinata was pretty good,” Suga stated on their walk back to his place.

Daichi hummed in response.

“I guess that explains the incredible athleticism,” Suga added.

“Oh yeah, that totally makes sense,” Daichi looked down at the ground, “he looked so natural out there.”

“Yeah.”

“Hopefully the coach doesn’t find out,” this comment elicited a questioning look from Suga.

“Why?”

Daichi looked thoughtful, “The Karasuno soccer coach is apparently really good at convincing people to play for our soccer team.”

Suga laughed at his captain’s nervous tone, “I don’t think you have to worry. Hinata loves volleyball.” But despite his confident words, he began to worry that Daichi had a point. Hinata has been going through a rough spot with volleyball for the past week, and if the soccer coach proposes something to him…. He understands Daichi’s nervousness.

“I wonder if Kageyama knows,” Daichi said.

There was a thoughtful pause, “I wonder if this has anything to do with Kageyama’s harsh attitude towards him this week,” Suga added on.


	4. Soccer Practice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets invited to eat with the soccer team and the rest of the team is nervous for what this could mean for him

News of Hinata’s soccer skills quickly spread throughout the volleyball team, and soon the rest of the team was crowded around Yamaguchi’s phone, begging to see more clips of him schooling the other players. 

It took all of Kageyama’s willpower to not roll his eyes. He was trying this new tactic of not being a complete asshole to Hinata today, but he was finding it extremely hard to keep his jealousy in check. Because that’s what it was. He didn’t like his hitter talking to those guys, stealing his focus away from volleyball, tempting him to abandon his team and all the hard work he’s been putting in. Kageyama was growing to really hate soccer. 

And to make matters worse, he wasn’t looking Kageyama in the eyes and did everything in his power to not talk to him during the school day. He hadn’t even seen Hinata at lunch, when they usually practiced together. Being set on edge by Hinata’s semi-avoidance of him, plus the constant reminder that Hinata was a soccer star from his team, was making it frustratingly difficult to control the anxiety that was threatening to boil over. 

Practice went as expected, and Kagyeama had to admit the red head was improving. He’d made a mental note to tell him after practice, only to be left waiting in the clubroom. As with the past two weeks, Hinata had rushed out of the clubroom, anxious to get home. 

*

And anxious he was. Hinata’s stomach hadn’t stopped curling in on itself since he left Kageyama’s house. It was painstakingly obvious. If Kageyama wasn’t angry with him, then he was in way worse shape than he thought. He needed to practice more, improve more, get better faster. He could barely look at his setter without feeling the lump of failure well up in his throat. He had spent the rest of the weekend practicing, hoping to live up to the standards that mean the most to him. But he knew it wasn’t enough. 

After their morning practice, Hinata had rushed out of the clubroom, running quickly down the stairs, not watching where he was going. Suddenly, he was stopped by smacking into another athlete on his way to the lockers. His jaw dropped in surprise.

“Hey! Hinata!!” 

“Sato?” Hinata stared incredulously at his friend from Saturday, “What are you doing here?”

“I play for the Karasuno soccer team,” Sato responded, equally as astounded, “What are you doing here?”

“I play volleyball for Karasuno!” 

They turned for their classes, “You go to school here?” 

“Yeah,” Hinata gestured at his school uniform and raised his eyebrows.

“I mean,” Sato continued, “I can’t believe you go to Karasuno and you don’t play for the soccer team!” He turned over his shoulder to call his teammates over.

In no time, Hinata was swarmed with the same group of people from the pickups, “Wait wait wait, you ALL go here?” His head was reeling. 

Ito laughed, “No, but about half of us do… anyways what’s important is that you go here and you don’t play soccer.”

Before Hinata had a chance to explain his spot on the volleyball team, they were talking over him, inviting him to sit with them during lunch, and refusing to take no as an answer.

It’s just one lunch, he thought, but his chest fluttered with nerves, thinking briefly about Kageyama, he'll be fine. Besides, now he doesn’t have to waste his time practicing with me.

Hinata walked over to the spot they instructed, nervously clutching his bag. They ate at the back of the school, an area he wasn’t very familiar with, suddenly wishing his partner were here with him. He’s not usually the type to get shy, especially around people he already knew, but he just felt more confident around the setter. 

When he finally found the soccer players, they were sitting in a circle, having left a spot open for him. He noticed how quickly everyone ate their lunch and realized he wasn’t the only person who liked practicing during lunch. 

*

The rest of the volleyball team sat at their usual bench, in the large courtyard, the older members usually watching Kageyama and Hinata practicing. But there was no orange tuft in sight.

“Hmm,” Suga hummed, “Hinata must have had something to do for class,” But Kageyama was not convinced. He knew Hinata was avoiding him. 

He must’ve been easy to read because Tanaka clapped him on the back, “Don’t worry, he probably got in trouble for talking too much!”

The team laughed and the light tension that clouded them dissipated. At least until Yamaguchi joined them. 

“Hinata’s not here?”

“No, we don’t know where he is,” Daichi answered.

“Oh he’s probably with those guys from earlier,” he stated offhandedly before turning to Tsukishima to comment on his new bento box. Suga and Daichi shared a knowing look before schooling their features.

“What,” Kageyama said, silencing the rest of the table, “What was that look for,” he specified, pointing to the two captains. 

“Nothing,” Daichi tried, before sighing and giving Suga a silent plea.

He took the hint, “Well, if he’s sitting with his new friends… from the Saturday morning soccer games…” he trailed off.

Daichi went to comment, but Kageyama cut him off, “They play for Karasuno soccer, don’t they?”

“Well, yeah,” he relented.

Nishinoya cut them off with a loud, “We don’t have to worry! Hinata loves volleyball more than life itself,”

“Yeah but recently…” Yamaguchi added quietly, and Kageyama’s head was spinning. He was trying to focus on the conversation, but the panic inside his gut was rising. 

“It won’t be a problem,” the voice of reason, which sounded suspiciously like their captain, cut his anxiety off, “It won’t be a problem.” he nodded again, as if to confirm his statement.

“Unless their coach finds out,” Suga added half-heartedly. 

“It’s the middle of their season,” Tanaka said, “Hinata can’t be added to their roster mid season, can he? That would be weird if he could.”

“Wait,” Nishinoya had his hand raised as if in class, “What’s wrong with their coach?”

“I hear he’s very...charismatic,” Daichi explained, “Apparently he got two different guys to quit basketball last year to play soccer,” everyone leaned in to hear the gossip, “And he runs a really successful team, so people want to join it. If Hinata’s is as good as everyone is saying, their coach will want to see him in action.”

“So what you’re saying is if he even goes to one of their practices, we’ll be done for.” 

“Exactly,” Suga continued, “But the chances of the coach finding out about Hinata are slim. He’d have to go to one of their weekend games or something and that feels unlikely.”

The team was not reassured. Hinata was also a charismatic person in his own way. Always making himself known. Kageyama wouldn’t be surprised if the coach found out about him one way or another. But he had a sinking feeling it would have some relation to Hinata not being at lunch today. 

*

Kageyama walked into the gym for after school practice to see Coach Ukai, Takeda, and another man he didn’t recognize in a heated conversation. The adults were talking in hushed tones, but it was clear the tension between the volleyball coaches and the other man were high.

“Oh no,” Asahi breathed out, entering the gym just after Kageyama.

“What, who is that?”

“That-,” Daichi said, entering the gym after him, “-is the soccer coach.”

“Just one!” Their hushed conversation was interrupted by the soccer coach yelling across the gym.

“NO!” Coach and Takeda responded in unison. The three adults seemed to finally notice the growing crown of volleyball players in the gym and took the conversation outside, passing Hinata on his way into the gym.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, just warm up,” was the only explanation he got. 

After practice, Kageyama was psyching himself up to talk to Hinata handset things right between them, when their coach pulled Hinata to the side, shooing the rest of the team to leave the gym. Kageyama waited for 30 minutes before Hinata finally entered the locker room.

His eyes went wide, seeing Kageyama had waited for him.

“What was that?” He cut off any remark about it.

“I’m not… sure?” His eyebrows pulled together, “But I’m not practicing tomorrow.” He finished collecting his stuff, and the pair left. Walking across the school in confused silence, any apology and confrontment dying on his tongue at the claim. 

They were halfway to the light where they split ways when Kageyama couldn't stand it anymore, “Why not?”

“Why not what?” Hinata was lost in thought, gaze far away. 

“Why aren’t you practicing tomorrow?” Kageyama stopped walking, grabbing the other’s wrist to ground him. 

“Oh, well it’s kind of a whole thing,” his hands fluttering nervously with his words, “But Coach Takahashi invited me to practice with soccer tomorrow. I said no, but then Ukai said it might be good for me,” he shrugged before walking ahead. Kageyama, still rooted in that spot. He really was losing his best friend. 

“What?!” he spit out, startling Hinata, unable to contain his irritation and jealousy anymore.

“Yeah?” Hinata turned around, matching his tone, “What?”

Kageyama bristled, “You’re playing soccer tomorrow, instead of practicing? We have important games coming up!” 

“I know that,” he responded through gritted teeth, “It’s just one practice.”

“You need to improve!”

“You don’t think I don’t know that?!” His own frustration rising to the challenge. He turned away from the setter, “You made that painfully obvious,” he mumbled before continuing on his walk home. Alone. 

*

Practice without Hinata was rough on everybody. When the news had been broken to the team that Hinata would be practicing with soccer that afternoon, nervous looks were spread around the room like wildfire, eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Hinata was skipping a chance to play volleyball. It was the team's worst nightmare. They had been so confident in Hinata’s love for the sport that the possibility he would willingly miss a practice was unheard of, let alone to play something else instead. And yet, here they were. Spike and serves were missed left and right, and no one could make a decent receive to keep a rally going. It was a disaster. No one could focus, the team suddenly a hollow shell, it’s heart and soul were somewhere on a soccer field. The team was ultimately let go early from practice, promising a good practice back when the middle blocker had returned. But getting out of practice early meant walking past the still-practicing soccer team. They walked together, all trying to get a glimpse at the star soccer player Hinata was, and they were not let down. He dribbled through the middle of the field, dodging the defense and then releasing a soaring ball to the other side of the field. It was impossible to say they weren’t impressed. As was it impossible to admit they were nervous they were about to lose their teammate. 

Well, everyone except Yamaguchi.

When the team dispersed, the pinch server calmly pulled Kageyama to the side, “You should go talk to him tonight,”

Kageyama nodded absently, having already thought that during practice. He had to convince him to stay. “Wait,” he called quietly, “Why don’t you seem nervous? Has he spoken to you about this?”

“No,” Yams smiled softly, “He may look like a natural, but no, he won’t quit to play soccer.”

“How do you know,” fear trickling into his words, betraying his calm exterior.

The brunet looked taken aback by Kageyama’s doubt, eyes widening in surprise, “Isn’t it obvious?” He met Kageyama’s eyes, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze then walking away to meet up with Tsukishima.

*

Isn’t it obvious? Isn’t WHAT obvious? That statement had been swirling around Kageyama’s brain for hours now, and he felt no closer to the answer than when Yamaguchi had first said them. He was missing something and he hadn’t the slightest clue as to what it was. How was the server so sure he wouldn’t start playing soccer? It was clear he was good, and according to Suga, the soccer coach is great at his job. But so is Ukai, he tried to reason with himself, physically shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the confusion clouding his thoughts. It was no use, he couldn’t stop hearing Hinata laugh after his play, or the way his eyes lit up when he was watching their game from under that tree. It was the same expression he got when he played volleyball.

Isn’t it obvious? 

When the sun was low in the sky, teasing the mountain with its gentle touch, Kageyama set off for Hinata’s house. He didn’t have a plan, hoping to make one on his walk only to find himself on Hinata’s street already. He could tell the porch light was on, Hinata probably practicing. It was dark by the time he approached Hinata’s house, the sun retreating behind the mountain sometime during his walk. He was glad their light was on. It meant Hinata was probably outside, allowing Kageyama to avoid any awkward intrusions of his family. He felt unprepared for this talk, more filled with trepidation than confidence. 

What he did not expect to find was a courching Hinata, knees pulled in and head resting on his knees. His shoulders were shaking with soft sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write ngl also I may have gotten carried away but it's still not that long so noice 
> 
> Questions? Comments? Complaints?


	5. A Thing of the Past... and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama confronts Hinata about his jealousy, and Hinata confronts him about his insecurities

The sun was beginning to set when Hinata started to lose it. He had been practicing for hours since he got home, not stopping for dinner or breaks. He had to make up for missing practice that afternoon. He knew he couldn’t have afforded to miss it, but Coach Ukai all but demanded he miss practice to play soccer. The soccer coach had seen him playing with the rest of the team during that lunch and apparently wouldn’t take no as an answer. Ukai hadn’t explained what happened, he’d just pulled Hinata to the side telling to practice with them. And at a time like this? He knew how much I had to improve and he still decided to make me skip practice. So it was decided. He would make up for his missed playing time on his own.

Hours into practice and Hinata could barely see through his irritation. Why couldn’t he receive a single ball? Why wouldn’t his sets go where he wanted? Why aren’t his serves better? Nothing was improving, if anything his skills were getting worse. 

It was dark when his feelings betrayed him. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he continued to set, finally being forced to stop by lack of vision. He curled in on himself, his chest aching. Disappointment racing through his head and through his veins, filling his body. Everything felt too much, it was all he could do was crouch down, imploding in on himself. 

And Kageyama had witnessed the whole thing, any feelings of anger or annoyance fleeing his body at once. He had walked in on an intimate scene between Hinata and the anxiety that coursed through him, eating at his soul. 

“Hinata?” His call fell onto deaf ears. He hadn’t even noticed the setter approach his house.

Kageyama entered their front yard through the gate, “Hinata, are you okay?” Obviously he wasn’t but he was no good at this. Not like how Hinata could read him like a book and fix any problem.

“Dumbass,” he crouched in front of him. Still no response

“Shoyo,” he added softly. Finally acknowledge his presence, slightly shrugging his shoulders and trying to turn his face away even more.

“Go away.” 

The crack in Kageyama’s heart deepened, “No,” he gently reached out and unfolded Hinata. They sat across from each other, Kageyama still holding Hinata’s hands in his own, the latter looking pointedly at the ground.

“What’s wrong?”

He just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, “Nothing”

Blue eyes rolled to the back of his head, “Obviously something is wrong, or you wouldn't be crying.” That was not the right thing to say. 

“It’s,” he paused, finding the right words, “not important,” he finished lamely.

“What was it?” he prompted gently. He wanted to know what had upset his friend so much, he wanted Hinata to trust him enough to share, no matter the importance. 

“ I just… am frustrated I guess,” he let out a wet laugh, at least he had stopped crying. Kageyama stayed silent, an invitation to continue. 

He pulled his hands back into his lap, “I feel like I’m just, behind everyone and no matter how much I practice, I’m not getting any better.”

Kageyama knit his eyebrows, “Why would you think that? You are getting better?”

“I thought, I don’t know, You were going really hard on me at practice, and I asked if you were mad at me and you weren’t… I mean it was clear you thought I wasn;t improving fast enough.” Kageyama’s heart shattered with his confession. So this was his fault.

“No, I don’t… I don’t think that,” he struggled to find the right words, “I don’t think you’re way behind everyone. You are improving. You’re a lot better than you were when you started, and that wasn’t even that long ago,” the confession on the tip of his tongue, “I was just… jealous”

Hinata finally looked up at him, just for Kageyama to look away in embarrassment. 

“What?” 

“I- yeah, I was annoyed you were playing soccer,” his cheeks flushed, saying it out loud he realized how ridiculous it sounded. He was jealous of a sport. 

“Why?” Hinata’s forehead scrunched together in thought, and Kageyama couldn’t help smile with fondness at the cute expression.

“You looked so happy playing during the pick up game, and then you played the next weekend. I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized you liked soccer more than volleyball,”

He was met with silence, raising his eyes to meet Hinata’s.

“Kageyama,” Hinata took Kageyama’s hands into his own, “That- that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. I don’t think I could physically love anything more than volleyball. Besides, I quit soccer for a reason.” 

“Then why’d you skip practice?”

“Ukai asked me to”

Kageyama’s head turned, tilting in confusion. 

“Yeah, he asked me to skip practice because he thought I needed to relax. He said it was obvious I was too stressed out and the soccer coach wanted me to practice with them anyways.  
Clearly,” he gestured to their current position, “ it did not help me relax.”

Kageyama let out a hesitant laugh, “I guess not,” he paused before adding, “I’m sorry for making you feel inadequate, with your skills.”

“It’s okay,” Hinata sighed, a sense of calm washing over him. 

“So how was the soccer practice?”

They sat there, talking about their respective practices, how the volleyball team was in shambles without their sunny first-year. How soccer was boring, and they didn’t let him play his favorite position. Hinata tried to explain soccer to Kageyama, only confusing him more. They talked about things that happened in the past weeks, truly missing each other’s daily presence.

“One thing I don’t get,” Kageyama started, “Why’d you always run off after practice? If you were so concerned about getting better, why not practice in the gym like we usually do?”

“Well,” Hinata’s cheeks reddened, “For starters, you were being a huge dick. Plus, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, like all of a sudden I was great!” He laughed, “In retrospect that sounds dumb, but I wanted to impress you,”

His laughter was met with Kageyama’s serious eyes, “You are great,”

“Hmm?”

“You said you wanted to suddenly be great, but you’re already great,” the compliment had just slipped out of him, but explaining it made his cheeks heat up and he could feel the tips of his ears reddening. 

Hinata leaned in close, “You think I’m great?” Kageyama refused to look at him, but he could hear the smile.

“Shut up,” suddenly flustered at their closeness. His eyes darted to Hinata’s lips before flicking up to his eyes, all humor lost. He also seemed to realize their proximity.

A breath left his mouth in the shape of his name, “Tobio,”

Kageyama leaned in closer, eyes not leaving brown ones, Shoyo.

Hinata finally took the leap of faith, closing the gap between them. Kageyama had dreamt about kissing Shoyo for a while now, but his dreams paled in comparison. Hinata’s lips were soft and tasted like salty tears, his face leaning into Kageyama’s hand. It was a quick kiss, and Kageyama already missed it. He could kiss Hinata for hours and it wouldn’t be enough. 

They both blushed furiously, their brains finally catching up to their hearts. 

“Uhm-” Hinata began.

“I like you,” Kageyama cut him off, ripping the band-aid off.

Hinata just smiled wide, repairing all the damage done to kageyama’s heart, “yeah? I like you too...obviously,” 

They sat in content silence.

“I’ll still probably play the pickup games on Saturday’s though, those are fun,” Hinata said suddenly getting up. He reached down, “Well, you’re here, you might as well set for me.” 

*

Practice the next day started off tense, the rest of the team beating around the bush of Hinata’s missed practice.

“So uhm,” Suga said, “Hinata, how was practice?” 

The question in his voice was clear, Are you going to quit volleyball to play soccer?

“Boring, there’s not enough action in soccer,” and he meant it. Soccer was fun, but it didn’t hold to excitement, the thrill, the intensity that volleyball did. Nothing could compare to scoring off a quick set during a good rally. With that declaration the tension left the room, allowing the boys to change in peace.

“We saw some of the practice,” Noya called from across the locker room, “ You’re really good,”

“Thanks!”

“Yeah,” Tanaka joined in, “You had us nervous for a second there,”

“What? How?” he looked around the room betrayed, “You ALL thought I’d quit volleyball?” He was astounded.

“Well everyone except Yamaguchi,” all eyes turned to the pinch server. 

“I mean,” he looked uncomfortable against all the eyes on him, “it- it- it was obvious! Right Kageyama!”

The setter just shook his head, still not understanding what Yamaguchi meant by that.

Daichi came to his rescue, declaring practice was about to begin and to get to the gym, But Hinata was still astounded at his teammates lack of confidence in him. 

It was a good practice, everyone in light spirits, and with Hinata and Kageyama on good terms off the court, well maybe a little better than good, their dynamic on the court was stronger than ever. 

Kageyama pulled Yamaguchi aside after practice to ask about the interaction earlier, “I’ve been meaning to ask, you keep saying ‘it’s obvious’ but what are you talking about?”

“Kags, did you even see Hinata’s face when he was practicing with the soccer team?”

Kageyama tried to remember, but he just remembers watching Hinata run the ball down field and then pointedly ignoring him when he wasn’t playing. He shook his head.

“He looked miserable,” Yamaguchi turned to look at Hinata, who was talking animatedly with some of the second-years, “When he plays volleyball, he gets this look. Like he’s on top of the world. Like nothing can stop him. You wouldn’t notice because you’re playing with him, but from the sidelines, it’s obvious. When he was playing soccer, he just looked...sad,” Yamaguchi turned back to Kageyama, reading the expression on his face, “You know he likes you too,” he added.

“Yeah,” Kageyama blushed, apparently his adoration was clear to everyone, “Yeah I know,”

Yamaguchi gave him a nod and a look before a quick word of support. He turned to leave, but then stopped himself, “You know, you get that same look too,” He joined Tsukishima leaving the gym.

Kageyama walked over and grabbed the top of Hinata’s head, “You ready to practice?”

“Only if you set for me!” Hinata laughed, rocked up on his toes placing a quick kiss on Kageyama’s cheek, then ran off to get some balls. Kageyama looked at the second-years in shock, trying to explain. Ennoshita just smiled and put a hand up to stop any explanation. When they left the gym, Kageyama had a feeling the rest of the team would know in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! and I tried to include romance in this fic but I've never done that before so idk how well it turned out :/


End file.
